


Diabolikal Lemon shots

by TaylorTheCreator14



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Blood Drinking, Car Sex, Dominance, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I add tags as i go, Lemon, Nothing but smut, OC, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorTheCreator14/pseuds/TaylorTheCreator14
Summary: I wanted to do this for a long time. I really beg to God that there will be a Season 3 of this anime, cause I got my Laito plush! I need Season 3 now!! Also, this ties with my RPs with my Wattpad friends. Best ones I've ever done too. However, it sucks since I don't have anymore partners... IDK.Also, this has Oneshots, Alternative Universes, Fluff and Angst, and mostly...LEMON! (Some might NOT have lemon.)Anyways, enjoy this beautiful work that I'll be writing!Also, if you WANT to RP with me, go ahead! But on Wattpad, okay?





	Diabolikal Lemon shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder what happens when you see vampires get drunk? Well, let's add humans in the mix too!
> 
> This is based on one of my best RPs I did with my friends!

What happens when you give vampires, humans, and plush hybrids, Vampire Juice? Well... Let's find out!

 

 

 

 

It was Sunset at the Sakamaki Mansion, the vampires acting like themselves. And, to make matters worse, the Mukami Brothers are living with them. However, they got over it quickly. The thing is, 6 residents from a different place, came to live with them from now on...And they're all girls! Except one, came to visit them. But, here's the plot for the best part...

 

A pink-haired girl walked downstairs, sighing. This is Rose. One of the sisters of Taylor. She's the kindest, sweetest out of them. She can be very stern against negative things, especially when someone hurts her sisters or friends. Her eye glows pink, showing her magic. It's very powerful against anything. Anyways, the girl walked down, seeing Subaru leaning on the wall, crossing his arms. She always had a crush on him from when they first met, making her SOUL beat heavenly. However, at one night...She confessed her feelings to him when she was in heat. He was shocked, but accepted her feelings. These two started going out, their relationship growing stronger.

"Nnn... I'm so thirsty..." She said, fanning herself slightly. She went into the kitchen, going to the fridge to get a drink, seeing her sister, Violet, making a cake. This was her youngest sister. One with an amazing talent of cooking desserts...Also, has the same powers as Rose, except her eye glows purple.

"Hey Violet..." She said tiredly, opening the fridge. Violet waved at her with a smile, continuing mixing the batter in the bowl. Rose dug into the fridge until she saw a champagne bottle filled with a red liquid. "Hey, uh... What's this?" The purple-haired girl looked at it quickly, observing it.

"Nnn...I don't know...Hey, there's a crate of them over there!" She said, pointing at the opened white crate with a red ribbon, holding 6 bottles of the strange drink. "How about we ask about this?" The girl smiled, grabbing the bowl and putting it in the fridge. Rose was curious, her eye glowing as the crate started floating with a pink aura around it. The both of them walked out of the kitchen, heading towards the living room.

"Hey, everyone! We found some strange bottles!!" Rose called out.

 

 

"So what are these, exactly?" A yellow-haired girl said, sitting on the couch next to Reiji. Her name was Alisha. She's the oldest sister of Rose and Violet...and has a fetish of being dominated...Anyways, she had a crush with this vampire since they met in Night School. It seems they had something in common. Alchemy! They both make potions, either if it's Poison, elixirs, or whatever. Now, the two of them are going out. Now, something that's important...

"Ah, the Vampire Juice." Reiji said, fixing his glasses as he frowned. Alisha looked at him with confusion. The other girls did the same, such as... Taylor, Ragea, Angel, Hanako and Natsumi. They didn't know what that was. "It's a gift that was sent from Subaru's mother." 

Subaru frowned and looked away. "Something that shouldn't be given to me in the first place." Rose frowned a bit. "These idiots tried too much of it and got drunk!" He stated, yelling at the brothers in the room.

"Ehhh?~ But, that was only a hangover, wasn't it?" Laito asked, smirking as he laid on the couch, holding Taylor in his arms. 

"A hangover?" Angel asked, her ears drooping a bit. Ayato nodded, sighing. 

"Well, it's not much of a big deal. We just get drunk and then, that's it." He leaned on his hand. Kanato looked away, hugging his Teddy. 

"That was not suppose to happen...I GOT NAKED BECAUSE OF IT!!!" The purple-haired vampire yelled out angrily. Violet smiled softly and patted his head, making him calm down. 

"Well, since you have tried it, how about us?" Rose asked, sitting back. Subaru looked at her with shock. 

"Are you serious? You won't act like yourself if you do!" He warned, standing next to her. Yui sighed softly as Natsumi did the same. 

"Can I try it? Can I? Can I?" The bunny girl asked, excitedly. Many of the girls shook their heads at Ayato, who was staring at the rabbit...but...

"Sure, go ahead." He said with a small smirk, making the girl jump with joy. Angel took out a bottle, opening it, and pouring the liquid into a wine glass. She held it and sniffed the aroma. 

"Mmm!~ It smells sweet..." She said, taking a sip before chugging the whole thing. "Nnn...Nothing bad, not even alcoholic much so...It's okay!" Ragea smiled at her cuteness, holding up a glass. 

"If it's okay, then...Count me in!" She poured herself a glass, smelling the aroma. "Oh, Angel is right...It is sweet." Ragea chugged the whole thing, smiling happily as she blushed. Kou smirked as he placed his arms around the black-haired girl, nuzzling her cheek. "K-Kou...! C'mon..."

"Let me have some too!" Violet said, holding up a glass. Taylor and Rose did the same, even Alisha. Yuma sighed softly, shaking his head...but his eyes widened, seeing Hanako raise up her glass. Natsumi did the same shyly. Yui shook her head, not wanting one as the drink was served to the girls. They all chugged it down slowly, letting out a long sigh of relief.

"More! More!" They chanted, raising up their glass...Reiji had a bad feeling about this...

 

 

 

After 4 bottles...

 

 

 

The girls were outright drunk, dizzy from the intoxicating juice. Angel looked up at the ceiling, hiccuping with a cute smile. "Oh...Everything is all-*hic* spiny...It's so...cool!!~" Raising her hands up in the air, she fell off the couch, making Ayato laugh out loud. Rose was drunk...and angry, walking around the room.

"Ugh...Why does everything need to be-*Hic* so bad and...*Hic* stupid...? I just want to....b-b-b-blast it away with my G-G-Gaster Blaster...!" She said, raising her arm up drunkly before bumping into a wall...

As for Taylor and Ragea? Well, the both of them were giggling and hiccuping, talking nonsense. Alisha was crying, sitting on the couch. 

"G-Ghh! *sniff* I'm sorry...I-I don't know why I'm crying, but-*Hic* I'm sure it's for...*Hic* it's for-*hic* not making a single thing right...! G-Ghh!" Her eyes were filled with tears, bawling herself as she covered her face with a tissue, blowing her nose. Reiji sighed, going over to Alisha and embracing her gently. The girl cried softly in his arms, nuzzling against him. 

"Don't cry, Alisha...You didn't do anything wrong." He said, firmly. Alisha smiled sadly in relief, hugging him before she kissed him on the lips...and then...A yellow glowing aura appeared on her, making a dark blue aura appear on Reiji. Both auras disappeared shortly, Alisha pulled away, looking into Reiji's eyes with tears. 

"R-Reiji...? *Sniff* D-Did I do it again...?!" She asked in a sad panic, trying to move away, until...her waist was grabbed by his hand. Alisha gasped slightly, looking at Reiji to see, nothing but slight lust in there, along with drunken feeling. 

"No, instead...You made it better..." Reiji whispered, baring his fangs and biting into Alisha neck hard. She gasped as her eye glowed yellow, blushing red from the pain...She was a complete masochist when it comes to this vampire. He and her? Let's just say it's a Master and Slave thing. "You taste good...Give me more of it..." He hissed, biting in again. 

"A-Ah!~ R-Reiji...!~" Alisha moaned out, making Rose gasp with a red face. Violet saw it too, not really amused. 

"Hah...! I can do better than that...*hic*" She said, smirking at Kanato drunkly. The boy blinked with a scared-like face, moving back a bit. She got up and walked towards Kanato, who was trying to move away with fear. A soft giggle escaped her as she shifted next to him, kissing his cheek. "Hehe...~ See...? Told you. *hic*" Kanato gasped as he glowed purple, his eyes wide. "Huh...?" 

The vampire looked at Violet as he stopped glowing, walking towards her, hugging Violet close. "Ne, can we...cuddle, Mama?" He asked, making the girl gasp. 

"M-Mama...?" She started, making Kanato get onto her, nuzzling her neck. Violet winced, shivering from how close Kanato was. "H-Hey, come on Kanato...I'm not-Mmph!~" Violet got cut off as the boy kissed her on the lips, sucking on her tongue. The girl resisted slightly, slowing giving in as she wrapped his arms around him. The both of them laid down on the couch, making out. 

Ragea watched the show, smirking as she glared at Kou, licking her lips. The blond vampire smirked at her, motioning his finger to come here. Hearts immediately filled her eyes as she came towards Kou, getting onto his lap. The both of them leaned in, pressing their lips together. A glowing red aura appeared on her as a pink one emerged from the vampire. Suddenly, the making-out session became heated, Kou taking off his shirt while laying Ragea on the floor. 

Rose gasped at the sight, watching them about to have sex in front of them. With a scoff, she turned away, suddenly bumping into Subaru. They both grunted, looking at each other...

"What are you looking at? Snow-*hic* Snowflakes...?" Rose asked drunkly, making Subaru's eye twitch from that insult...but he knows that Rose is sensitive but gets tough when she's drunk. "Eh? Waiting for a kiss? Well, go on. I ain't scared." She said, closing her eyes. The vampire sighed, moving away from Rose as she opened her eyes, watching him walk away. "O-Oi!" She started, grabbing the collar of his shirt and slamming her lips onto his. Subaru's eyes widened as a white aura appeared him, a pink one emerging from Rose...

"...Oi...Why did you kiss me...*hic*" Subaru asked with half-lidded eyes, looking at Rose...and then..."IF YOU WANNA FUCK, THEN SAY SO!!" He yelled out making Rose yell back.

"WELL, LET'S FUCK THEN!!" She jumped onto him, falling down onto the floor...then they started making out roughly. Angel dizzily watched them as her ears drooped. 

"F-Fuck...? Is that how you-*hic* say it...? It sounds...hehe...funny. *hic*" The bunny said, smiling a bit cutely as she looked at Ayato. The red-head didn't noticed her as he was watching everyone with a slight red face. 

"O-Oi! W-Why is everyone suddenly fucking each other-"

"Mister Ayatooo!~" Angel cried out, jumping onto Ayato and hugging him. The vampire gasped at Angel, blushing red like a tomato. The hybrid's half-lidded eyes glared into the vampire's emerald-jade eyes..."Ne, let's...*hic* let's f-fuck too...~" She said, making Ayato gasp with wide eyes. 

"H-HUH?! W-What are you saying?! Y-You drunk rabbit!" He yelled out, stuttering a bit on his words...but he watched Angel as she frowned, hugging him close to her chest. Vampires don't have a heartbeat, but Ayato can imagine one right now, beating in a flash...

"I-I know I don't have pillows like-*hic* M-Miss Natsumi...but, I love you...M-Mister Aya-*hic Ayato...So..." Angel said softly, rubbing his hair. Ayato blushed again, looking up at the rabbit as she looked down at him. "I want you to love me too..." He didn't know what else to say...so he kissed her forehead. The girl squealed softly and glowed pink as Ayato glowed red...then the vampire looked at Angel with glazed, lustful eyes...

 

 

 

 

After a few minutes...Everyone was practically fucking each other in the living room, except for Shu of course, who was sleeping in his room near the window...He didn't want to be bothered by this so, he wanted his naptime. Good riddance too, since everyone downstairs was moaning and screaming.

"A-AHH!!~ Oh my god...!~" Rose yelled out, gripping the wall as Subaru fucked her hard. He smirked as he began to sink his fangs into her neck, making her hiss out in pain and pleasure. Her eye pupil turned pink, softly glowing in the process. "F-Fuck yeah...T-That's it...!~" She panted like a dog in heat, feeling the pleasure take over her entire body...Subaru pulled away, moving his hips more as he whispered in Rose's ear.

"Who's my little slut...?~" He asked, making Rose whimper softly. 

"I-I am..." She replied softly, getting a hard slap on her ass in return. Looks like Subaru didn't hear her...

"I didn't hear you, who?~" Subaru smirked more as Rose shook her hips. The vampire gripped her breasts, tweaking her nipples as well.

"I-I'm your little slut!" Rose yelled out, moaning sweetly as she gripped the wall tightly. As for the others? Well, just say they're as loud as they are right now...

 

"G-Ghh...!!~ Oh my god...T-This feels amazing...!~ M-Mister Ayato...!~" Angel moaned out, leaning her head back as she was bouncing on Ayato's cock. The vampire was filled with lust as he gripped the rabbit's hips, moving them faster. He grunted as he thrusted his hips into hers, fucking her intensely. 

"Gosh...You're such a fucking slut for this, aren't you Angel?~" Ayato asked, grabbing Angel's ass and spanking it over and over, making the hybrid holler out wildly. This rabbit's weakness was getting spanked, and she loved it..."Tell me..."

"H-HAH!!~ I-I am! I'm...I'm Mister Ayato's naughty Angel that...that loves getting spanked by him!" Angel moaned out loudly, holding onto the vampire's shoulders as she moved her own hips...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be Continued...(Due to due date time...-_-)** _

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT regret anything at all.


End file.
